Sentimentos Incompreensíveis
by Hyuuga-Sonomi
Summary: “Vingadores também amam, Hyuuga Hinata....” Sasuke “Sei que jamais me amarás, Uchiha Sasuke....” Hinata Sasuke X Hinata DRABBLE ONE-SHOT


Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence...Se me pertencesse Sasuke ficaria com a Hinata...FOREVER!!!!!

Sinopse: "Vingadores também amam, Hyuuga Hinata...."(Sasuke)  
"Sei que jamais me amarás, Uchiha Sasuke...."(Hinata)

Atenção!!!

Se não gosta deste casal (Sasuke X Hinata)não leia!!

Legenda:

- Sasuhina fan!! : Fala

"_Sasuhina fan!!"_ : Pensamento

**-Mansão Hyuuga 12:30 am-** : Local

_Sasuhina fan_ : Flashbacks, cartas, telefone

-Sasuhina fan!! – Então Hinata caminha de volta - : Ações

Sasuhina fan!! : Narrador normal

Divirtam-se!!

_**Sentimentos Incompreensíveis  
**__Por Hyuuga Sonomi_

Hyuuga Hinata, uma jovem não muito dotada dentro de seu clã, muito diferente de seu primo, Hyuuga Neji, que era até chamado de Gênio Hyuuga. Hinata se sentia inferior e fraca, mas sempre se esforçou para ser uma ninja e algum dia dar orgulho ao seu pai, Hyuuga Hiashi, a cabeça do clã. Apesar de não ter habilidades e talento para se tornar uma ninja e uma Líder digna de seu clã, é uma pessoa gentil e amável, além de ser incrivelmente meiga e tímida em seu pequeno amor secretas pelo possuidor da Kyuubi: Uzumaki Naruto.

Uchiha Sasuke, o único sobrevivente de seu clã, devido ao ocorrido de sete anos atrás, quando seu irmão mais velho, Uchiha Itachi, matou todos os membros do clã Uchiha, inclusive seus pais, deixando apenas Sasuke vivo, para assim vingar-se de este ocorrido, Sasuke treina diariamente, intensamente, com o objetivo de se tornar forte o bastante para derrotar e matar aquele que retirou tudo que lhe restava de mais importante: Seu clã.Um jovem frio, sem se importar em ferir as pessoas que o amam, sem se importar em sacrificar seu próprio corpo para tal vingança.

**-Mansão Hyuuga 6:30 am-**

Desde quando completara 12 anos, Hinata era obrigada a cozinhar dentro de casa, tendo que fazer o café-da-manhã, o almoço e a janta, sem dizer que tinha que treinar para se tornar uma ninja digna da liderança do clã Hyuuga. Ou seja, neste horário o café-da-manhã já estava sobre a mesa, delicioso na opinião de Hanabi e Neji - que passara a morar junto deles há um ano, quando ainda possuía 14 anos, e não 15 - mas na opinião de Hiashi, seu pai, ainda de sabor fraco.

Como toda vez, Hiashi reclamava do sabor de sua comida, enquanto Hanabi e Neji, como sempre, elogiavam o esforço e a dedicação com que a Herdeira Hyuuga preparava o delicioso café. Hinata sorria para o seu primo e sua irmã, e abaixava a cabeça para o seu pai e sua mãe, porém já se acostumara com tamanho desprezo de seus pais, afinal já se fazia 14 anos apenas de pura implicação...Ela era a "mancha" da tradição e força do clã ninja na qual pertencia.

Finalmente o café-da-manhã em família acaba, aquele terror de defeitos acabara...pelo menos, por hoje.A garota das madeixas negro-azuladas retira os pratos e trata de deixá-los na pia, para lavar depois, encontrava-se ocupada em retirar a pode lavar a louça, já retirara toda a mesa e limpara-a també a louça era a sua tarefa de casa predileta pois a fazia refletir sobre várias coisas...em especial sobre suas próprias experiê ia logo se encontrar com seu time e Neji treinava no quintal da casa.

**-Esconderijo de Orochimaru 8:30 am-**

Uchiha Sasuke tinha que acordar sempre esse horário, apesar do treinamento com Orochimaru ser apenas 10:00 am, para preparar o próprio café, guardar e lavar a própria louça, afinal naquele esconderijo era mais como um Labirinto para encontrar a cozinha, sem dizer que detestava ter de comer junto daquele Sannin1 e daquele Médico-nin2.Apesar de detestar viver junto daqueles dois, Kabuto e Orochimaru, deveria fazê-lo, apenas eles poderiam deixá-lo mais forte...e, assim, finalmente derrotar "aquele" homem, que matara todo seu clã...Seu detestado Aniki3...Uchiha Itachi...

Logo, o Uchiha prepara, vagarosamente, seu café-da-manhã. Não tinha pressa, era apenas ele que iria comer, não tinha pressa, o treinamento era daqui à uma hora e meia... Mas... Se o tempo não o importava... Por que fugiu da vila?Se o tempo não o incomodava... Por que não treinou durante anos na vila para realizar sua vingança?De repente todas essas perguntas tomam conta de Sasuke... O que o fez fugir da vila?Não precisava treinar com Orochimaru para se tornar mais forte, podia treinar na vila, assim como sua companheira de equipe havia dito... Levaria anos... Mas não se importava... Então... Se o problema não era tempo...Por que...foi treinar com Orochimaru?Por que fugiu da vila?

O jovem de cabelos negro-azulados se encontrava confuso... Absorto em seus pensamentos, não precisava trair a vila... Não precisava treinar com Aquele que não suportava, não precisava viver com aqueles que apenas usariam o seu corpo... E acima de tudo... Por que diabos estava tão apegado a essas perguntas?Não deixou nada de importante para trás certo?A única coisa que lhe importava era a sua vingança, certo?Então... Por que se sentia tão incomodado?A resposta.... Nem mesmo ele sabia... Será que... Deixara algo de tão grande valor pra trás... na vila?

_**Sasuke's PoV**_

Aff nem tô me reconhecendo... O Último dos Uchihas fazendo essas perguntas bestas... Já passou, isso já é passado, não adianta mais me preocupar com a droga de Konoha, não preciso mais me importar com essas perguntas bestas que não dá pra voltar atrás.....

Ou será ainda que dá tempo?

Ahhh que saco!!Por que to me preocupando com isso??E o mais importante, por que agora???

Hm?Ah tá pronto... Que saudade da comida da mamãe!! Com certeza é bem melhor que a minha........

Só de pensar que não estou mais com ela por causa de uma única pessoa...

ME DÁ UMA VONTADE INTENSA DE ACABAR COM ELA!!!!!!!!!!!

Quebrei de novo a escrivaninha... Que droga...tenho que me controlar mais

Ahh, que preguiça de lavar a louça!!

Ainda são 8:45 am , acho que vou dormir, que ganho mais...

**-Mansão Hyuuga 8:30 am-**

_**Hinata's PoV**_

Eu finalmente posso lavar a minha louça!!Eu gosto tanto de lavar a louça!! Me faz...refletir...

Principalmente sobre.... Como "aquilo" aconteceu...

Sim....

"Aquilo"

"Aquele" Sentimento por "ele" foi.....

Deixado...

Tudo por causa de mim...mesma...

_**Flashback**_

_Era uma bela tarde de outono, as folhas avermelhadas de Momiji__4__ caíam. Elas faziam um contraste com o Sol alaranjado, as árvores sendo iluminadas por aqueles raios alaranjados, tendo algumas folhas vermelhas, outras laranjas e ainda, amareladas. Era uma linda paisagem de se ver, e deixaria qualquer um que visse sorrindo devido a beleza que a natureza oferecia._

_Porém havia um menino emburrado, sentado às raízes de uma árvore, vendo algumas crianças brincando. Seus olhos negros feitos ônix demonstravam como estava chateado com algo, e esses mesmos olhos puderam enxergar um par de olhos perolados. O menino olhava com curiosidade e espanto para o belo par de pérolas que acabara de encontrar._

_O menino vinha de um grande clã, com olhos negros, feito ônix e seus cabelos negro-azulados espetados para trás, sua família era responsável pela segurança de Konoha. Eles eram da Polícia de menino era Uchiha Sasuke, era o caçula, irmão de Uchiha Itachi, um gêía o Kekkei Genkai, ou Linhagem Avançada, do clã Uchiha, o Sharingan._

_A menina de olhos perolados, também vinha de um grande clã, com seus cabelos curtos negro-azulados, e os olhos perolados. Seu clã, talvez fosse o clã de melhor taijutsu__5__ e uma das mais poderosas e fortes de toda era a primogênita, filha da cabeça do clã, Hyuuga Hiashi, a sucessora da Liderança do clã.Esta, era Hyuuga Hinata, com seus olhos perolados...o Byakugan._

_Sasuke observava com certo espanto os olhos da Herdeira Hyuuga, eles eram de uma cor exótica. E só então notara, ela estava sozinha, sentada em um balanço do parque. Seus olhos pareciam que estavam brilhando, o que de certo, não estavam, havia algo neles brilhando, sim era isso...... Eram...lágrimas...Hinata estava chorando._

_Os olhos perolados estavam repletos de lágrimas, que aos pouco escorriam pela pele pálida da face de Hinata. Sem dúvidas aquela garota estranha estava chorando, mas por quê?Por que estaria tão chateada?Bem, ela era apenas uma estranha isso não o importava... Ou será que importava?O pequeno Sasuke deixara de lado a briga que tivera com seu pai, para prestar atenção na pequena Hyuuga._

_Hinata estava incrivelmente chateada, brigara com seu pai pela 4º vez do dia. Dizendo que era forte, que podia muito bem vencer Neji, seu primo, mas o Líder do Clã discordava, ela não tinha talento, jamais venceria um gênio como de ter apenas 6 anos, Hinata compreendia muito bem as palavras frias que lhe eram pronunciadas por seu pai: "Você é fraca, Jamais vencerá Neji, e nunca terá sequer a dignidade de se tornar a Líder deste clã ninja"._

_Ao se lembrar das palavras cruéis de seu pai, que a fizeram correr para fora do Território Hyuuga, Hinata derramara ainda mais lágrimas. Como ele poderia ser tão cruel, frio, calculista, com a própria filha?Como ela poderia ter um..... Monstro desses como pai?Ela não acreditava que sua mãe foi capaz de amar um demônio desses... Jamais._

_-Por que está tão triste? – Uma voz infantil, mas masculina dirigiu-se a pequena Hinata._

_Hinata se sentiu assustada, não tivera feito amizade com nenhuma criança da vila, não por enquanto. Então por que haveria alguém que se importasse com ela sem serem seus pais?Ou melhor, seu pai e sua irmã. Sua mãe morrera a um ano, em uma missão ninja. Sua irmã mais nova tinha apenas três anos, não seria capaz de procurá-la. A única coisa que fez foi responder._

_-N-Não é na-nada – A voz da Hyuuga saíra rouca e melancólica. Fizera o possível para não soluçar, não queria encarar nem conversar com ninguém, queria apenas ficar em seu mar de pensamentos._

_-Não minta!! – Hinata fora surpreendidas por aquelas palavras, por que aquele estranho não fora embora?Por que ainda insistia nisso?Enquanto isso, um certo Uchiha se encontrava confuso, por que se importava tanto com aquela estranha?Por que sentia um peso na consciência?_

_-E-Eu não quero... Falar so-sobre is-isso... – Os olhos perolados já se encontravam transbordando de lágrimas, o rosto pálido se encharcou novamente de lágrimas melancólicas da pequena Hinata._

_-hm... Ok... – Foi tudo o que ele pôde dizer. Não era isso que queria, não sabia o motivo, mas a desejava em seus braços, abraçá-la, protegê-la, confortá-la com palavras carinhosas de consolo. Mas não conseguia, não tinha força, não tinha atitude o suficiente, mesmo que quisesse muito. Mas ainda queira ver o belo rosto pálido daquela estranha com um sorriso._

_Com esse objetivo, o pequeno Uchiha resolveu, se afastar daquela menina e então, se agacha, pega uma bela flor branca, um lírio. Aproximava-se novamente da melancólica, triste e solitária Hyuuga, assim estende sua mão, entregando a flor a pequena. No começo, ficara assustada com a atitude daquele estranho, mas depois ficou feliz, e sorriu; um sorriso lindo e sincero._

_Era exatamente isso que o Uchiha queria, não entendia o porquê, assim como a menina não entendia os motivos daquele belo menino, e nem entendera o porquê de sorrir para uma pessoa desconhecida. Sasuke sorriu de volta, um sorriso cheio de carinho. Era isso, eles não precisavam de palavras, se entendiam apenas com o olhar, o sorriso._

_-Tudo bem se não quer me dizer o porquê de chorar – Diz Sauke, ainda sorrindo – Mas um sorriso fica muito melhor na sua face do que lágrimas – Sasuke estava com as mãos nos bolsos da calça, e bem nessa hora o vento soprara bagunçando seus cabelos negro-azulados. O sorriso na face complementava a beleza natural do jovem Uchiha._

_-O-Obrigada... – Dissera a Herdeira Hyuuga, levemente corada devido ao elogio que recebera do Herdeiro as lágrimas de seu rosto,e sorrindo para Sasuke, estava extremamente feliz. – E-Eu me chamo Hy-Hyuuga Hinata, Pr-Prazer!!E v-você? _

_-Uchiha Sasuke... – Respondera-lhe. Sasuke pensou ter ouvindo um "Sasu-chan" sendo sussurrado por Hinata, e Hinata pensou ter ouvido um "Hina-chan" sendo sussurrado por Sasuke.E então começaram a brincar, esqueceram de suas diferenças, se esqueceram de seus apenas aproveitar aquele momento único._

_Infelizmente esse momento não duraria para sempre, logo escurecera. A avó de Hinata fora procurá-la, mas não era de preocupação e sim, por que levaria uma bronca e seria espancada por seu genro, Hyuuga Hiashi. Já o irmão de Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, fora procurá-lo, estava preocupado. Eles eram completamente diferentes, mas se davam muito bem._

_Chegando em casa, Hinata levou uma séria bronca de sua avó e espancada por seu pai... Ela sofria e muito... Mas ninguém entendia, todos riam dela por ser fraca, todos a humilhavam. Sasuke, quando voltou levou uma bronca de seu pai por ter sumido, e foi coberto de abraços e beijos carinhosos de seus familiares e de sua mãe._

_**Eles eram opostos...  
Seguiam caminhos diferentes  
Vidas independentes  
Que jamais deveriam se cruzar  
MAS o Amor nasceu pra eles  
E os fizeram amar  
E a dor compartilhar...**_

_Depois deste ocorrido no parque, A Herdeira Hyuuga e o Herdeiro Uchiha sempre iam se encontrar exatamente naquele lugar. Sasuke empurrava a pequena Hinata no balanço, que sorria tão alegre como nunca. Sasuke gostava de vê-la sorrir, mas fazia tempo que a pequena dos olhos perolados não sorria!Eles eram como, praticamente, melhores amigos._

_Anos se passaram, e quando ambos estavam com oito anos, algo aconteceu... No clã Hyuuga, Hinata fora seqüestrada, o pai de Neji fora morto no lugar de Hiashi, pai de Hinata, e a partir daí que o ódio entre a Souke__6__ e a Bunke__7__ nasce. E no clã Uchiha... Bem... O clã inteiro foi dizimado por... Ninguém menos que Uchiha Itachi e apenas Sasuke sobrevive._

_E exatamente por causa desses terríveis problemas para ambos, que a vida mudou... E nunca mais se falaram. Essas lembranças foram tão dolorosas que ambos apagaram de suas mentes que algum dia, foram amigos. __**Hinata, depois desse ocorrido passou a ser tratada muitíssimo bem por todo o clã, já Sasuke se dedicaria à sua vingança, contra seu próprio irmão, Uchiha Itachi.**_

_Sasuke que era tão gentil, tão sensível, tão generoso, se tornara frio, calculista, egoísta, sem se importar com nada nem ninguém, apenas vivendo pela sua vingança. Hinata que era tão fechada se tornara apenas tímida, mas era tão generosa, gentil e sensível quanto Sasuke quando pequeno. Os dois Herdeiros já estavam com seus 12 anos, freqüentando a mesma Academia Ninja._

_O Uchiha nem sabia que Hinata existia... Ou não sabia que sabia... Já a Hyuuga, como todas as garotas, sabia muito bem que Sasuke existia e também estava consciente de que ela era como um nada pra ele, mas isso não importava, desde que pudesse observá-lo sempre. Sim, Hyuuga Hinata estava apaixonada, também, por Uchiha Sasuke._

_Mas como ele sempre chamava todas as garotas que se declaravam e grudavam nele, de irritantes, Hinata não queria sofrer assim como elas sofreram apesar dessas mesmas garotas continuarem grudadas nele, a Hyuuga não tinha o mesmo espírito forte para voltar a sentir a mesma coisa por ele depois de um fora. Só não queria que ele a odiasse._

_Já Sasuke, sempre observava a Hyuuga de longe, seu jeito tímido, gentil, amável, quieta no seu canto... E principalmente o fato dela sempre se ruborizar com facilidade. Toda vez que a olhava sentia o coração acelerar e um calor se espalhar pelo peito, e não sabia o porquê, mas sentia que já tinha visto aquele rostinho e aquele sorriso angelical, mas... Será que ele a conhecia?_

_Por mais que pensasse, a resposta não lhe vinha. O Herdeiro Uchiha amava muito a Herdeira Hyuuga, mas não deveria ter esse tipo de sentimentos, um vingador como ele, não era merecedor do amor de Hinata... Apenas a faria sofrer. Mas mesmo se repreendendo assim, sempre estava de olho, sempre acompanhava com os olhos, os passos da Hyuuga._

_Hinata era tão, mas tão distraída, que nunca percebia o olhar de Sasuke sobre si e continuava a sorrir timidamente aos outros, mas nunca pra __ele__. Sasuke também era tão vidrado em sua vingança e odiava tanto aquelas outras meninas que não percebia Hinata o observando timidamente e carinhosamente, realmente era uma pena aos dois._

_Era uma vez, um casal de enamorados, apaixonadíssimos entre si, que poderiam ser muito felizes juntos, porém a timidez e o medo de tomar a iniciativa eram tanto que, __**a pessoa do destino**__, ambos, __**P-E-R-D-E-R-A-M  
**__Eles verdadeiramente se amavam, eram merecedores um do outro, pois nunca deixaria o companheiro sozinho. Esse era o Amor entre Hyuuga Hinata e Uchiha Sasuke._

_Fosse no passado, fosse no presente, fosse no futuro, eles estariam para sempre predestinados, com a linha vermelha os unindo no dedo mindinho, pois desde pequenos a Deusa do Destino já havia brincado com eles, e determinado como e onde seus destinos se confrontariam. A Deusa do Amor e a Deusa do Destino trabalhando juntas para esses dois juntar._

_Mas no cálculo houvera alguma falha, e para todo o sempre eles não viveriam mais com a pessoa do destino. Chance?Oportunidade?Tiveram de sobra, mas não aproveitaram quando puderam. E agora irão viver pra sempre com esse profundo arrependimento e culpa de nunca ter revelado esse sentimento tão belo, mas tão incompreensíveis para eles._

_Corriam boatos de que "ele", Uchiha Sasuke, gostava de cabelos longos, por isso Hyuuga Hinata, que possuía cabelos curtos esperava-os crescer, alimentando a esperança de que algum dia ele poderia amá-la. Enquanto, o Uchiha sentava-se no topo de uma árvore, comendo seus improvisados onigiris__8__ observando a Herdeira Hyuuga, seu único e verdadeiro amor._

_O Herdeiro Uchiha se repreendia por pensar assim que algum dia ela pudesse amá-lo, até parece ela amando um vingador. Impossível. Ela sofreria, e muito, pois veria muitas mortes e isso com certeza ela não gostaria disso, é possível perceber pelo rosto e personalidade dela...Uma pessoa gentil, um anjo...Seu pequeno e querido anjo._

_Hyuuga Hinata não sabia...Seu amado Sasuke era um vingador com sede de sangue. Se esse era o objetivo dele então não teria tempo para se preocupar com coisas como o amor tolo de uma garota fraca e frágil como ela. Nesse dia, Hyuuga Hinata chorou, chorou e muito, sobre sua cama grande e macia, no seu quarto espaçoso._

_Estava tão abalada, tão triste, tão, tão...Decepcionada...Como ela pôde ser tão tola a ponto de pensar que um vingador como Uchiha Sasuke, algum dia poderia olhar pra ela, dar-lhe carinho e...__**AMÁ-LA**__ ? Ela era tão ridícula, tão apagada...O brilho das outras pessoas com certeza a ofuscavam...Tola, tola, tola, tola, tola, era o que se passava por sua mente._

_Uchiha Sasuke também pensava que se iludira que algum dia a tão angelical herdeira Hyuuga pudesse realmente amá-lo. Admitia; a amava e queria protegê-la. Queria que ela olhasse pra ele da mesma forma que ela olhava para os outros, queria que aqueles grandes orbes perolados fitassem ele, apenas ele._

_Apesar de tudo ele não podia continuar se iludindo, mesmo querendo provar a ela que vingadores também amam, não podia simplesmente forçá-la a amá-lo e a abandonar tudo e todos para que ele pudesse completar a sua vingança, não podia, não seria justo para ela, seria...egoísmo demais por parte dele, ele foi feliz assim, se alguém como ele também pôde amar, então...ele foi feliz com isso._

_Mentira. Ele era egoísta. Ele queria muito mais do que isso, queria amar e ser amado, mas no final das contas ele sempre escondeu esse sentimento, só descobrira agora e já se arrependera, não queria fazê-la sofrer. Nesse dia, o Uchiha chorou. Fechando os olhos, mordendo o lábio inferior, sentado serrando os punhos. Não podia desejar mais do que isso._

_Depois dos dois, Hinata e Sasuke, chorarem até as lágrimas secarem, depois daquele dia, Hinata ficou determinada em esquecê-lo, para não sofrer com um amor platônico, Sasuke ficou vidrado apenas em sua vingança, para que assim esquecesse de que algum dia já amara Hyuuga Hinata, e assim o sentimento de ambos se perdeu._

_Hinata logo encontrou alguém de novo, para suprir a sua dor, esta escolha foi Uzumaki Naruto. Mas Sasuke não suportou a idéia de perder Hinata para um ser ignóbil e idiota como Naruto, e por isso, apenas para fugir de seus sentimentos e principalmente de Hinata, fingindo ser por sua vingança Sasuke fugiu da vila, foi para longe, para Orochimaru._

_Mas, já se arrependera amargamente, nos primeiros dias no esconderijo de Orochimaru sempre ia treinar animadamente, até porque teria poder o suficiente para vingar-se e matar seu próprio irmão, Uchiha Itachi. Mas depois foi desanimando e ficando com preguiça de ir, mas ia, até que percebera que sentia falta de algo, falta de sua amada Hinata._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Naquela época o pensamento de Hinata foi assim;

"Ele poderia escolher quaisquer garota que queria a dedo.....

por que escolheria justamente ela?

tão sem graça?

Tão tímida?

É evidente que esta possibilidade não existe....."

E aos poucos ela passou a sentir algo a mais pelo Uzumaki, que sofria muito mais que ela, porém se esforçava sempre ao máximo......Ela queria mesmo era fugir dos sentimentos cativados pelo Herdeiro Uchiha.

Mas com tanto carinho e sutileza que Naruto lhe atribuía, passou, assim, a amar o Uzumaki.

Deixando seus sentimentos

Jamais revelados para trás

O que esta Hyuuga não sabia.......é que o sentimento era recíproco...o Amor que poderia nascer, desabrochou por não terem tentado,ambos os lados, seria um arrependimento para a vida toda....Mas mesmo assim o Uchiha a amaria para sempre e a Hyuuga jamais se esqueceria dele, mesmo que seus sentimentos fossem tão incompreensíveis para ela, mas tão nítidos para quem visse; tão incompreensível para ele, mas tão óbvio para todos.

O Amor é assim, algo incompreensível, mas belo.

O Destino é traiçoeiro, engana-nos, guiando-nos para a felicidade ou para a tristeza.

~~**Fim**~~

~*Owari*~

**1Notas:**

 Um dos Três Ninjas Lendários, cujo devem ter a mesma idade.

2 Médico Ninja

3 Irmão mais velho

4 Folha Típica do Japã Outono ela fica vermelha.

5 Luta corpo a corpo

6 Família Principal do Clã Hyuuga, na qual Hinata pertence

7 Família Secundária do Clã Hyuuga, na qual Neji pertence

8 Bolinho de arroz

Notas da Autora:

Reviews?

O que eu tentei fazer nessa fic foi uma Hipótese( com Sasuhina, lóóóóógiiiicooo) de porque a Hinata começou a gostar do Naruto e o que ela teria feito antes de amá-lo...

Eu tentei retratar o máximo possível do que eu queria, mas acho que ficou meio Nonsense, o Sasuke tá muito meloso, muito OC...

DESCULPEM-ME POR ISSOO!!!!

Então....

Kiiissuuss da Sono-chan!!


End file.
